A different story
by demigod1019
Summary: Vitani, a lion who is looking for true love, falls in love with a childhood friend. But what she doesn't know is that her love is out to cause trouble in the Pride Lands and be the new lion king.
1. Author's note

**Hey guys this is different than what I usually write. I hope you like this story about how Vitani falls in love with a childhood friend, and Vitani doesn't know he wants to take over the Pride Lands. I don't own any of the characters except for Kuru. Happy reading! :D **


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters except for Kuru. Happy reading! :D**

Vitani's POV

I stormed out of Pride Rock and kept running, wiping my tears along the way. I wanted to fell like someone loved me and cared for me. I know that everyone at home did, but what I wanted was different. True Love. Everyone else had true love, why don't I?! I always see lions giving each other flowers, presents, kisses, and especially love. Today was the day everyone except for me did that, at least that's how I saw it . Today is Valentines Day. I ran until I came to a lake. I bend over and looked at my reflection. Suddenly, I saw another lion in the water, he was really handsome. Probably I was hallucinating. I splashed some water on my face, but still the other lion's reflection was there. I turned around to see that same handsome lion standing behind me. I got startled and fell into the water.

"Haa haa haa, really Vitani you don't remember me? " the lion laughed

I nodded side to side as I tried to remember how he was.

" Viti, you don't remember me?"

" Kuru?!" I exclaimed as I tried to get out of the lake

"Good you remember me." he said, helping me up

I looked at the lion how only changed in height since I last saw him and had a scar on the side of his face. He was a brown lion, not to brown, not to light brown. Just perfect brown. His eyes where green and his mane was nice and looked prideful. He kept a huge smile on his face.

" What happened Viti? You ok?"he asked tilting his head

" I was just seeing how you didn't change since I last saw you."

" You haven't changed at all either Viti."

" When will you stop calling me that?!"

" Nothing, I still can't believe that it's you, I haven't seen you since we were 8."

" You're haven't changed either." he said

I walked by him and felt a tingly feeling inside me. It felt wonderful and I couldn't help but do a little skip. I just really hoped that Kuru didn't see that.

"So do you like anyone?" he asked

"What kind of question is that?! Do you really think I'll be here with you if I liked someone?!" I said turning around giving him a look of shock

"Good point."

"I haven't seen you around, did u just move?" I asked

"Yeah."

"VITANI!" screamed a voice

"Sorry, I have to go, see ya around maybe?"

"How about tonight, same place?" he said

My heart beat faster, "Sure" I said

**Sorry for short chapter :(**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters accept for Kuru and Sheta**

**Kuru's POV**

I knew Vitani since I was 1year old. I saw her every day and played with her because she was my best friend, but today was different. I had a wierd feeling inside me today, more like a tingly one. I walked a little way around the river and thought about what I had said to Vitani. Did I just ask her out? I didn't know. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"SHETA!" I screamed

I ran as fast as I could. I promised my sister that I would met her today to talk about 'the plan'. I ran and murmured apologies to myself. I reached to find my sister standing there with an upset look on her face.

"Kuru! Again! You are late, again!" she screamed

"I'm sorry"

"Where were you?!"

"I saw someone?"

"Who"

"Someone who you know."

"Really Kuru, just tell me"

"Vitani"

"What?! You saw her today?! After so long!"

"Yeah, I found her by the lake and I had this."

"She could be part of 'the plan'!"

"What?! Viti?"

"Yeah, why not, if you make her fall in love with you, then she could help us take over the Pride Lands. And she was evil once, just bring it out."

"But.."

"Ask her out!" my evil sister interrupted

I looked down and kicked the dirt, "I did"

"What! That is amazing! You are getting eviler by the day. See ya bro I have to go tell the others."

I watched my sister run off to go tell the other lions who wanted to take over. I really had asked Vitani out so I could...wait, why did I ask her out anyway? I walked over to my little house/cave thing and dropped myself on the floor. I napped for around an hour or so. I woke up with a jerk. I didn't want to be late to my first date. I got up and splashed my face with water. I stepped outside and ran to the lake. A feeling inside me wanted to see her so bad. I finally got there, and saw Vitani sitting on top of a rock looking into the moon. I slowly waked over to her and sat down.

Vitani gasped and said, "Don't scare me like that, again!"

"Sorry"

For sometime we maintained an awkward silence. I kept looking at her face, shinning in the moonlight. When suddenly, she must have gotten tiered and laid her head on my shoulder. There was a sudden 'jolt' that ran through my body, it was a nice 'jolt'. After that I didn't say anything until Viti started talking.

"Kuru?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you ask me to meet you today?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to see you again."

"Thanks, you're probably the only person who asks me to see them again, except for my family."

"Really? I thought that you would have someone special by now."

"Nope"

"Hey, in my defense, you are pretty."

"Thanks Kuru" she said getting up and licking my check

I felt like there were fireworks bursting inside me. I felt like melting away. I never felt like this, ever. What is that feeling? It's super hard to explain.

"I have to go now." she said jumping of the rock and heading back home

"See ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, same place at 2"

"OK"

After she left I lay there for some time and looked at the starts, seeing Vitani's face in the sky everywhere I looked.


End file.
